theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen
Esther — the Girl Who Became Queen is the 14th episode in the VeggieTales did animate series and was did release on November 14th, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on January 9th, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on September 14th, 2002 on VHS by Warner Home Video and Everland Entertainment, on August 5th, 2003 on DVD and VHS by Everland Entertainment, on February 10th, 2004 on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video, and on November 7th, 2006 on DVD by Sony Wonder. Did Subtitle "A Lesson in Courage", it does convey the message that you do not need to be afraid to do what is right. The story is taken from the Book of Esther in the Old Testament, in which Esther does become Queen and must tell Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes that his prime minister Mr. Lunt as Haman is plotting to come it gencides agastte Ilanf Perpetual Tickling. # = A Very Blue Berry, A Rumor Weed, A Selfish King, A Courageously Queen, and a Kindly Viking! = Episodes ## Madame Blueberry ## Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ## King George and the Ducky ## Esther The Girl Who Became Queen ## Lyle The Kindly Viking VHS Contents ## Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) ## Big Idea Logo ## Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Trailer ## Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer ## The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Trailer ## VeggieTales: Noah's Ark trailer ## VeggieTales in the House trailer ## VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet trailer ## VeggieTales: Celery Night Fever trailer ## VeggieTales: Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier trailer ## VeggieTales: Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas trailer ## Nick Jr. on VHS (2001) ## The Little Bear Movie VHS Trailer ## Rugrats In Paris the Movie VHS Trailer ## Rugrats Decade in Diapers VHS Trailer ## Kipper Videos Trailer ## Bob The Builder Bob's White Christmas Trailer ## The Wiggles Yule Be Wiggling Trailer ## Barney's Pajama Party Trailer ## The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer ## VeggieTunes 3 Trailer ## New Rugrats Videos Discover America/Make Room for Dil/I Think I Like You Trailer ## New Blue's Clues Videos Blue's Safari/Magenta Comes Over/Stop Look and Listen/Blue's Big Pajama Party Trailer ## New Little Bear Videos Little Bear's Band/Little Goblin Bear/Rainy Day Tales/A Kiss For Little Bear Trailer ## Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer ## Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer ## More Barney Songs Trailer ## Barney's Night Before Christmas Trailer ## Very Silly Songs Trailer ## Josh and the Big Wall Trailer ## Madame Blueberry Trailer ## Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer ## King George and the Ducky Trailer ## Stay Tuned After The Video For The Behind The Scenes Look At Big Idea's New Movie Jonah ## BIg Idea Why We Do What We Do Logo ## Dark Blue FBI Warning ## Dark Blue Interpol Warnings ## VeggieTales Theme Song ## Madame Blueberry ## Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ## King George and the Ducky ## Esther The Girl Who Became Queen ## Lyle The Kindly Viking ## Credits ## Big Idea Logo ## Behind The Scenes of Jonah ## The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo ## VeggieTales Videos Trailer ## Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) = = Category:Episodes Category:2000